Seven Days
by ikasama-shoujo
Summary: This is a written version of the manga, Seven Days. Only in Seryou Touji's Point of View.


**A/N:** Hiya~! This is my first fanfiction of one of my MOST FAVE Shounen-ai manga, Seven Days. Actually this is just an experimental fanfiction for the sake of my upcoming fic of Seven Days that I'm about to make. It's the continuation of the manga. Well let that be a surprise for now. In the meantime, hope you will enjoy this _version of mine_. Sorry my title is so uncreative. But oh well. XD

As the summary said, this is a written version of the manga. Only in Seryou Touji's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga nor the plot. It belongs to the respective creator, Tachibana Venio-sensei and the artist, Takarai Rihito-sensei. This is purely for my own pleasure.

**Warnings:** Boys Love. OOCness is inevitable (probably). Grammatical/spelling/punctuation errors. Because I'm too lazy to proofread. Do inform me if you see one. XD

_**x x x **_

**Chapter 1: Monday**

"Touji, here is fine?"

"Yes." I got up from my seat and opened the door of the car. Swiftly closing the door, I looked at her and decided to get over with it. "Thank you for the ride Ayano-san but this will be the last time."

She stared at me for brief seconds before a refreshing smile came across her face. "Okay. Got it. But Touji feel free to contact me if you're feeling lonely." She winked.

I resisted the urge to let out a sigh and unconsciously glanced over my shoulder when I suddenly noticed that someone was watching us. I quickly looked back at Ayano-san. "Anyway thank you for the ride again."

I watched the car drifted off from the road until it disappeared. Slinging my bag on my shoulder, I casually walked towards the person who was sitting on the ground and greeted him. "Mornin'."

"Yo!" He greeted back as he waved his hand at me, a light breeze passing us by. "Long time no see, Seryou. You're early today."

Early you say...

Shino-senpai. An upperclassman of mine and a fellow member of the Archery Club. Somehow calling him Shino-senpai makes me uncomfortable since he and _she_ have the same name. So I just call him senpai.

I wonder what's he doing here? Well not that it matters. I stood beside him and leaned back at the wall.

"Was that your girlfriend for the week? She looks older than 20."

So he was really watching us awhile ago.

"You're not very observant, senpai, wrong on both accounts." I gave a light chuckle as I looked at him amusingly. "So senpai, what are you doing here? You have class now, don't you?"

"I'm waiting for pizza! We're having a self-study period right now."

"Ahh, I see." I said as I looked blandly at the sky.

Self-study period, huh. So even if get to class now, I guess I'll be considered late. Maybe I'll just attend later...

"So, have you been confessed today, yet?" Senpai suddenly asked, snapping me out from my reverie.

Eh?

"Hmm? Not yet." I answered as I looked back at him.

"Hmmm, so it's going to start from now, huh."

That surprised me.

"Well, we'll have to see that."

I didn't think third-years knew.

"Then, are you really fine with anyone as long as they confess to you first? Even if they're totally not you're type?"

"My type? You wouldn't know if someone's your type just by looking at their face, would you?" I wonder where this conversation is going to.

"What I meant was, isn't there a type of face or body that you like?"

A type of face?

"Hmm... a type? I'm not too sure about that... I don't really think about looks..."

"For example, the gentle-looking type or the sexy type or anything along those lines is fine."

I wonder why senpai is asking this... but maybe...

"Ah. But I like your face, senpai. I guess that's what you mean by _type_."

I actually mean what I said. Senpai's face is pretty for a guy. Maybe that's what he meant.

Speaking of which, we've been talking for quite a long time here, aren't we? I guess it's alright to go to my class now. I glanced at my watch to check what time is it now.

"I see. Then how about it?"

"...?"

Hmm? How about what? Senpai is sure talking alot. I didn't know he was the talkative type. I don't mind though.

"Why don't you go out with me, Seryou?"

Huh?

Did I just hear it right? He wants to go out with... me? Was he... was he being serious? But before I could confirm what it was, we were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the vehicle's screech.

"Are you Shino-san?"

"Yeah." I answered on senpai's behalf and took the ordered pizza from the delivery man.

"That'll be 3000 Yen with tax."

"Here you go." I handed the money as I noticed senpai panicking because it seems he left his wallet. Seeing senpai's panicking face was really amusing.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for your patronage!"

"Oh, this smells nice." I walked towards the entrance with senpai on my back.

"Seryou... I'm sorry, I left my wallet in class. I'll pay you back later."

"That's okay. You should get going before your pizza gets cold." Shoving lightly the pizza to him, I stopped on my track and turned to my direction. "Okay, I have to go that way. See you later."

"Eh? Ah. Sure."

Arriving at my classroom, I noticed there were only few students. I went towards my seat and sat quietly there, resting my chin on my left hand. Suddenly a female classmate of mine approached me and greeted me. "Good morning Seryou-kun! You just arrived now? Matsumoto-sensei is not here today so we are just having a self-study period now."

We were having a self-study period, too? What a coincidence. I smiled back and thanked her. "I see. Thanks for informing me." Saying something like that, suddenly I remembered senpai's panicking face. I unconsciously let out a small laugh.

"Eh? Seryou-kun? What's wrong?"

Feigning a cough, I shook my head lightly. "No it's nothing." Ah. That was embarrassing. Senpai, huh. I wonder what's he doing now?

_**x x x**_

The bell rang signalling that classes for today are over now. Several of voices slowly erupted in the room, some were wondering where they should stop by now that classes had ended.

As for me, I slowly got up from my seat and gathered my things, already have the thought of inviting senpai to go home together with me. Speaking of which, I forgot to ask what class he was in. Well I could just ask someone from the same grade with him. I'm sure everyone knows since senpai is pretty popular.

Without anymore ado I walked out from my classroom and headed straight to the senior floor.

_"That's Seryou-kun from first year right?"_

_"Why is he here?"_

_"Hey hey maybe he's visiting his girlfriend?"_

_"Eh? No way! Already have a girlfriend for this week?"_

Is it just my imagination? But somehow... they seemed to be talking about me? Either way, this seems to be a good opportunity. I approached the group of girls in the hallway and slightly intervened in their conversation. "Uhm, excuse me... but may I ask a question, senpai-tachi?"

"S-Seryou-kun! Of course! What is it?"

"I was wondering if you know sen... Shino-senpai's class?" That kinda left an awkward taste on my mouth.

"Oh you mean Shino from the Archery Club?"

"Ah yes." See, senpai's really popular.

"Oh he's in class 4."

So senpai's in class 4, too? Really. What a coincidence.

"I see. Thank you very much." I smiled lightly and bowed.

Walking calmly towards my destination, I halted as I spotted senpai's class. I peeked inside the classroom and immediately saw him, already preparing to leave. Good. I was able to catch up with him.

_"Oh it's Seryou-kun."_

_"I wonder why is he here."_

_"Kyaaa~ I was able to see him!"_

Again... they are talking about me? I could hear various murmurings behind me. At precisely the same time, senpai looked at my way. Instinctively I smiled and waved my hand at him.

"Ah!" He seemed surprised as he walked closer to me. "Sorry about that, Seryou. Thanks for the help earlier." He presented something that looks like a paper to me. Was that money?

"Hmm? Ah."

Oh so he's still worried about that. I took the bill dutifully from him but of course I don't have the intention of accepting it. Instead I folded it playfully and started a casual conversation with him. "So you're in class 4. That's my class, too. I'm in 1-4." I continued as I put the bill on his front pocket.

"Ah, is that so? Eh?"

"I was wondering if we could go home together today."

"Huh?"

Did I say something wrong? "Ah, do you have something on?"

Senpai looked suspiciously at me. "Nngh. I've got nothing on today, but aren't you the one who's got something on right now?"

"Well no, I don't really have anything I need to do now." He seemed really suspicious of me. Or more likely, he was being cautious with me.

"You've got club activities, don't you!? Right?"

"Ahh..." A sweat dropped on my face. So he was talking about Archery. I really am not in the mood to do Archery at the moment. But senpai is really passionate about Archery, huh.

"You have talent for Archery, it's such a waste if you keep skipping it." He started lecturing me but somehow I find it really cute. Anyway better to change the topic now. "Ah, by the way,"

"Hey, don't try to change the subject."

He's sharp. "I'm not trying to do that. Have you got a cell phone, senpai?"

"I do have one, why?"

"That's great. I was hoping we could exchange numbers and e-mail addresses." That's good. Now I can contact senpai whenever I want. "Is your cell phone infrared enabled, senpai?"

He pulled out his cell phone and gave it to me. "I don't know anything about that, let's just key it normally."

Senpai is surprisingly funny. Now that I mentioned it, maybe I should stop calling him senpai and call him by his name. I focused my attention on both cell phones and started typing ours numbers and email addresses. "Senpai, what's your given name?"

"Eh? Ahh, it's Yuzuru. Do you know the Kanji for _yumi_ and _tsuru_?"

So his name is Yuzuru. What a unique combination of name. "Did you decide on Archery because of your name?" I meant that as a joke though. Instead I received a playful kick on my feet. "Ouch!"

I continued typing our email addresses as a thought went passed my head. "Say, can I call you Yuzuru?" I hope he doesn't mind.

"Hmm?"

"Shino... is a name that's... hmm... difficult for me to say." He looked at me questioningly. Ahh. Awkward. How should I say this? "There was a woman who dumped me once before... and coincidentally, her name was Shino, too." I continued as calmly as I could.

"...yeah, sure."

"Seryou-kun!" As if it was such a great timing, a familiar voice called my name, interrupting us. "I've finally found you." Fujiwara-san looked flustered and bowed her head as she panted lightly. "Ahh... Matsutani-sensei is looking for you."

"Ah, really? Thanks! I'll go find him now." I looked back at senpai, or should I call him Yuzuru-san now, and handed him his phone back. "Alright, here. I've keyed in my number and email address for you already."

"Eh? Okay..."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I turned on my heels and prepared to leave as Yuzuru-san's voice echoed from behind.

"Make sure you go to club practice!"

I turned around and waved nonchalantly at him. But I'm sorry Yuzuru-san. I'm not going to club practice now. I'm just not in the mood at the moment. But somehow, this feels kind of nice.

I guess I'll take this as an opportunity. A new beginning. I wonder how it will end?


End file.
